SILVER WOLF KRIEGER
by Kane Vorfeed
Summary: Historia sobre licántropos y la existencia tras la umbra... mi primer intento sobre terror y lo más reciente. (PRIMERA PARTE DISPONIBLE EN http:www.fictionpress.comkanevorfeed )
1. Default Chapter

SILVER WOLF KRIEGER

**_ Capítulo 21: Balada de la Luna._**

Dybbuk mira de forma perversa a Souji y a Ohgaru, el cual siente como si a él también le estuviesen hiriendo. Dybbuk entierra más profundamente su garra metálica, pero Jaen se molesta un poco y hace que Dybbuk detenga su ataque.

- Ririeh la quiere en buenas condiciones. No es necesario que la masacres tanto…

- Es divertido verla sufrir…

- Sí, seguro… Pero déjasela a Ririeh…

Dybbuk se molesta un poco y extrae su arma del pecho de Eru, violentamente. Jaen mira despreciativamente a Ohgaru, como desafiándole a llegar hasta él. Claro que para ello, antes debía vencer a los Black Spiral Dancers.

Souji mira a Ohgaru, como preguntándole qué harán. Ohgaru le devuelve una mirada segura, y a Souji se le ocurrió una idea.

Ambos comienzan a luchar contra los Black Spiral Dancers, con algo de dificultad, pero Inari y Kiri llegan a ayudarles. Esto es algo que Souji aprovecha para evadir a los Dancers y a llegar ante el mismo Dybbuk, mientras que Ohgaru se enfrenta a Jaen.

- ¿Así es que tú eres Ohgaru Tsukioka, el famoso guardián de la princesa Catherina? Esperaba algo mejor… – Dice burlonamente Jaen.

- Grrr… Espero que no te desilusiones cuando clave mis garras en tu cuello, maldito mulo… – Ohgaru le mira desafiante.

- A mí no me vengas con eso, te demostraré que esta garra que ves tan deforme… Será el arma que escriba tu epitafio…

- Vaya deformidad beneficiosa, ne?... Aunque tengas mil garras en todo el cuerpo… ¡Un fenrir nunca será destruido por un insignificante monstruo como tú!

Ohgaru ataca a Jaen, tratando de moverse rápidamente por el lado en que el Black Spiral Dancer tiene el ojo dañado. Sin embargo, Jaen logra golpear a Ohgaru pues ha aprendido a escuchar los movimientos con el oído del lado izquierdo. Ohgaru se da cuenta de que no enfrenta a un enemigo común y corriente, pero eso no le despierta temor. Al contrario, le da más fuerzas para luchar por Eru.

Souji invoca su katana de sangre y enfrenta a Dybbuk, amenazándole con el arma. El filo de la katana brilla con una extraña tonalidad azulada, mientras que los ojos de Souji también tienen ese aterrador fulgor.

- Recuerdo que esa técnica te la enseñó tu maestro Seishirou Sumeragi, al cual yo mismo maté durante la Revuelta de Kyoto… Sin embargo, aunque hayas aprendido todas las técnicas milenarias que ese Matuselah te enseñara, yo he confiado en los avances de la ciencia…

- No sé a qué te refieres, pero nada va a impedir que te mate…

Dybbuk hace aparecer garras metálicas en sus dos manos y sus ojos cambian de una apariencia normal (normal para un vampiro, eso sí) a una apariencia muy artificial. Souji se sorprendió ante ello, sin retroceder, sin embargo Dybbuk percibe en su aura una pequeña evidencia de temor.

- ¿Miedo?...

- No… ¡Asco!

Souji dirige su katana hacia Dybbuk, mientras él bloquea los ataques sólo con las garras metálicas de sus manos. Aunque Souji logra herir a Dybbuk, la herida cicatriza tan rápido como se produjo.

- Si sigues rebelándote ante mi, deberé matarte… Pero aún puedes volver conmigo Souji, yo no te reprocharé nada…

- Antes que aliarme contigo, preferiría morir. Además, gracias a ti tuve que sufrir la muerte de todos mis seres queridos, tener que esconderme de la luz del sol… Esta "no-vida" ha sido un verdadero infierno…

- Veo que no agradeces el favor que te hice…

- ¡PORQUE YO NUNCA LO DESEÉ! – Souji se enfurece y sus ojos brillan con más intensidad, sus ataques se vuelven más rápidos y certeros, aunque aún no logra hacer mucho daño a Dybbuk.

Inari y Kiri también luchan fieramente contra los Black Spiral Dancers, y consiguen matar a uno. Pero quedan otros cuatro, los cuales cambian su forma de atacar y aunque atacan con menos frecuencia, sin embargo son más precisos.

Eru recupera lentamente el conocimiento, encontrándose con Shuichi inconsciente a su lado y con la terrible pelea ante sus ojos. Al intentar moverse, el dolor de la herida que le causara Dybbuk se vuelve tan intenso que la deja por un momento sin respiración. Ohgaru se da cuenta de que Eru ha recobrado la conciencia, lo cual aprovecha Jaen para herirle en un brazo.

- ¡Ohgaru! – Eru se desespera e intenta liberarse, pero le es imposible. Así es que decide cambiar de forma.

Dybbuk percibe cambios en el aura de Eru y se percata de los planes de la joven garou y sonríe, lo cual extraña a Souji.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada… Esa lycan no sabe lo que le espera si cambia de forma…

- ¿Qué?...

**_"kurutta tsuki o uketome ryoute o kakae obieteiru sora_**

**_ kono koe ga todoku made, yoake no otozure mo yurusenai mama"_**

Ohgaru y Jaen siguen luchando, mientras Eru comienza a despertar su transformación. Pero algo falla, y Eru no consigue adoptar su forma crinos.

- ¿Qué… Qué es lo… que ocurre… conmigo?

**_"subete no kimi no kotoba ga..._**

**_ subete no kimi no shigusa ga...._**

**_ boku ni wa mada, hakanasugite"_**

Eru siente un gran dolor en su cuerpo, casi como si estuviese sufriendo su primera transformación, pero no lograba cambiar… No, al contrario, cada vez se sentía más débil, como si algo frenase el cambio, como si algo reprimiera violentamente su bestia interior… El dolor cada vez aumentaba más y le robaba las fuerzas, pero quería seguir intentándolo…

**_"sashidashita boku no te ni fureru koto wa naku_**

**_ tsumetai kimi ni kuchizuke o kawashita_**

**_ nando mo kimi no na o sakebitsuzuketemo_**

**_ furitsumoru kanashimi wa dare ni mo kesenai"_**

Ohgaru se dio cuenta de que Eru había intentado transformarse, pero le extrañó que ella no cambiara pues una de sus habilidades era la de adoptar fácilmente cualquier apariencia. Jaen y él continuaban su lucha, pero Ohgaru sabía que tenía que terminar con él de una u otra forma e ir prontamente en auxilio de Eru…

Souji percibió el aura de Eru. Alguna vez había percibido eso mismo en otro garou, ¿Pero cuándo?

**_"kono deai sae ayamachi to kizamaretsuzuku tsumi no naka de furueta"_**

El dolor cada vez se hacía más intenso, y lo peor fue que Eru ya no podía revertir su intención de cambiar de forma. El proceso estaba detenido en un solo paso, provocándole una lenta agonía.

**_"subete no boku no omoi wa..._**

**_ subete no boku no kokoro ga..._**

**_ ima mo kimi o wasurerarezu ni ita"_**

Souji trataba de recordar, la clave de lo que pasaba con Eru estaba en sus experiencias… ¿Cuándo había percibido eso mismo? Dybbuk le lanzó un golpe a la cara, haciéndole un fino pero profundo corte a un lado de la cara. Eso, además de enfurecerlo, trajo a su mente los recuerdos que buscaba.

- ¡¿Qué le hicieron a Eru?! – Souji atacó con tal furia que su katana brilló más intensamente y logró herir profundamente a Dybbuk, lo cual fue un daño que no pudo absorber. Dybbuk miró extrañado, pero no se inmutó mayormente.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – El cinismo de Dybbuk hizo enfurecer aún más a Souji, quién continuó atacando con la fuerza que había ganado.

- Lo sabes bien, me di cuenta de tu reacción cuando ella se disponía a cambiar de forma, y su aura manifiesta una sensación de dolor que sólo he percibido una vez… Y que ahora he logrado reconocer…

**_"yoake no sora ga suki na kimi ga_**

**_ saigo ni miseta a no namida o_**

**_ hikari ni kazashite boku ni miseta_**

**_ a no sugata no mama"_**

- ¡No me digas! – Dybbuk hace gestos de burla ante Souji – ¿En verdad quieres saberlo?

- Le han inyectado algo para detener su transformación, ¿No es así?

- Uh, debo reconocer que eres listo jovencito… Descubriste el plan. Bien, eso hicimos… ¿algún problema?

**_"dare ni mo tomerarenai tsunoru kanashimi yo_**

**_ dokomademo ochiteyuke, motto fukaku_**

**_ doredake kurushikutemo bokura o hanasenai_**

**_ kono karada ga kuchiru made dare ni mo kesenai"_**

- ¡ERES UN BASTARDO! – Souji ataca con más fuerza aún, pero esta vez Dybbuk no intenta detener el ataque, sino que derechamente lo evita. Es así como el poderoso ataque que Souji dirigía hacia Dybbuk es recibido por Jaen.

**_"boku dake no kimi yo, sora takaku maiagare_**

**_ gin iro ni somariyuku daichi ni dakareta_**

**_ itsudatte miagereba kimi ga waratteru_**

**_ itsu no hi ni ka, kono sora de bokura wa mata deaeru"_**

Ohgaru mira sorprendido cómo Jaen cae ante él, mientras que tras el cuerpo aparece Souji, respirando agitadamente.

- ¿Qué…? – Ohgaru mira confundido.

- Ve… Ayuda a Eru… Ella… Su transformación ha sido detenida… Como lo hicieron con Omi… Sácala de ahí y… Llévala donde Lila… Sabrá… Qué hacer…

- ¿Y Shuichi?

- Yo me encargo…

Dybbuk se acerca desde atrás de Souji e intenta atacar, pero Souji esquiva el golpe.

- ¡Lo haré! – Ohgaru va en busca de Eru, pero siente que una de sus patas es sujeta por una garra muy extraña.

- No… No vas a sacar a esa niña… De ahí… – Un agonizante Jaen intenta detener a Ohgaru, el cual se enfurece y le da una fuerte patada en la cabeza, para después invocar su klaive Colmillo de Fenris y acabar con la vida del Black Spiral Dancer.

- Tú te lo buscaste… – Dice Ohgaru, enfurecido. Después se acerca rápidamente hacia donde está Eru.

Varios zombis intentan atacar a Ohgaru e impedirle el paso hacia Eru, pero Ohgaru los destruye a todos con su klaive. Luego consigue desatar a Eru y tomarla en brazos para sacarla del lugar… Pero Dybbuk hiere gravemente a Souji, quién cae al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Aprovechando eso, intercepta a Ohgaru para intentar quitarle a Eru.

- No irás a ningún lado con esa lycan…

- Quítate de mi camino – Ohgaru maneja su klaive con una sola mano, amenazando con ella a Dybbuk – Deberías rendirte, estamos en superioridad numérica…

Dybbuk voltea y ve a Inari y Kiri tras él, al mismo tiempo que Ohgaru aprovecha para huir con Eru. Ante esta situación, Dybbuk va hacia el lugar donde tenía atado a Shuichi, el cual estaba siendo liberado por Souji. Él ya había desatado a Shuichi del mástil al que estaba amarrado, pero no lograba extraer la asombrosamente fuerte flecha que le mantenía aún inconsciente y atrapado en el lugar.

Dybbuk llega, seguido de Inari y Kiri, y después de empujar lejos a Souji retira con gran facilidad la flecha. Shuichi recobra nuevamente el conocimiento e intenta acercarse a Souji, pero Dybbuk murmura un extraño conjuro y Shuichi se detiene, como si hubiese sido controlado por una extraña fuerza.

- Shuichi… – Souji intenta acercarse a él pero es fuertemente repelido por un ataque psíquico por parte de Shuichi. Dybbuk ríe sádicamente.

- Les dejo con su Príncipe, por mientras yo debo ir a interceptar a ese lycan y llevarme a la niña esa – Dybbuk se aleja, mientras Shuichi lucha contra Souji, Inari y Kiri.

Ohgaru corría llevando a Eru en sus brazos, portando el Colmillo de Fenris en su espalda. A ratos la miraba, sin dejar de correr, jurando que tarde o temprano le haría pagar a Dybbuk lo que le había hecho a su "Selene"… Así la llamaba Ohgaru, cuando a veces Eru despertaba sobresaltada por temores que se manifestaban en sus sueños, los cuales eran manipulados por Hebihime para hacer que Eru temiera cada vez más a enfrentarse a ellos. Si Eru estaba durmiendo en su propia habitación, él iba a verla en cuanto la escuchaba hablar en sueños, parecía como si alguien quisiera hacerle daño, y ahí la despertaba para tranquilizarla. Y cuando Eru se iba a dormir junto a él, simplemente la abrazaba muy suavemente, mientras ella, generalmente en forma lupus, se volvía a dormir mientras Ohgaru acariciaba con delicadeza su suave pelaje plateado. "Ese nombre le viene bastante, usted es la luna que ilumina mi noche"

Ohgaru se detuvo un momento al ver que Eru hacía un gesto de dolor. Recién entonces se dio cuenta de que la herida que tenía estaba sangrando mucho, y que además habían caído algunas gotas de sangre en el camino. Ohgaru miró asustado, dejó por un momento a Eru en el suelo y utilizó un don para curar la herida, aunque no lo logra por completo.

Eru entreabre sus ojos, viendo la expresión preocupada del garou.

- Ohgaru… – Eru le sonríe, mientras él retira rápidamente sus manos del pecho de Eru, mirando hacia otro lado – Gra… Gracias…

- La llevaré a un lugar seguro… Nadie tiene derecho a hacerle tanto daño…

- ¿Y… Shuichi?... ¿Qué pasó… ¡Ouch!... Con él?

- Souji, Inari y la señorita Kiri están ayudándolo, estará bien.

- qué bueno. Ohgaru… La herida… Duele mucho…

Ohgaru toma a Eru en sus brazos otra vez y continúa con su camino.

- No pude curarla por completo. Disculpe…

- No te preocupes… Al menos… Detuviste la hemorragia…

- ¿Va cómoda?

- Sí… Tu pelaje se ha puesto muy suave y bonito… ¡Hey, también estás… Herido!

Ohgaru mira hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

- Sé de alguien que nos ayudará. Iremos a buscarle.

- ¿Cómo?

- Ya verá… Volveremos a Lothlorien City…

Eru mira para todos lados, confundida.

- Estamos en la parte sur de Nornadan. Llegar a Lothlorien City no es cosa de caminar dos manzanas…

- Eso no importa...

Ohgaru recupera su forma de homínido, con Eru aún en sus brazos. Después camina hasta llegar a donde había ocultado su motocicleta. Deja a Eru tendida en el césped y después de mirar hacia todos lados, decide proceder con su plan.

- Sólo será una hora y media de camino… Yo la llevar

- ¿Pero cómo? Ohgaru… Creo que yo no podría ir junto a ti, sería peligroso…

- No si pedimos ayuda…

Eru se desespera un poco y se inquieta, mientras Ohgaru saca algo de un bolso que había llevado en su motocicleta.

- Ohgaru… ¿Te… Te volviste loco? ¿Te golpearon la cabeza? Dime, ¿Quién… Nos va a… Ayudar? Souji… Ina… Inari, Kiri y Shuichi están ahí, luchando contra… Contra ese tipo… Dybbuk… Creo que mejor hubieses… Hubieses dejado que me matara… Y después lo hubiesen destruido con… Todos… Esos Black Spi… Spiral Dancers…

Después de sacar a Inuki y encenderlo, Ohgaru le dirige una mirada muy seria a Eru.

- No me gusta que diga esas cosas… ¿Tan poco vale su vida para usted?

Eru se lleva la mano al pecho mientras mira hacia otro lado.

- ¿Y qué más… Puede valer? En la guerra… contra el Wyrm, los únicos que… valen la pena… son los guerreros fuertes. Los débiles como… yo sólo sirven para ser secuestrados…

Ohgaru la obliga a mirarle a los ojos. Eru parecía estar débil, aunque ella no quisiera hacerlo notar; y si bien se sentía mal físicamente, Ohgaru se dio cuenta de que lo más herido que ella tenía era su orgullo.

- No diga esas cosas. Un guerrero no sirve de nada si no tiene algo por qué luchar.

- Yo no soy… algo tan importante... como para que alguien se… preocupe por mí… ¿Es que a ti… realmente no te importa… el destino… de Gaia? – Eru respira agitadamente.

- Sí me importa, pero más me importa usted… Por favor, no vuelva a decir esas cosas o me voy a enojar de verdad… Y yo no quiero discutir con usted.

- Grrr… – Eru mira hacia otro lado de nuevo, mientras Ohgaru se concentra en enviar un mensaje – Está… Bien… ¿Qué tanto… Haces?

- ¿Se ha olvidado de la señora Gail y de Omi? Ellos vendrán por nosotros.

- Aps… En este momento, no les recordaba… Aún estoy un poco… Mareada…

- Ya está. Ellos estarán aquí en menos de media hora, planean usar un atajo a través de la Umbra.

- ¿Y Dybbuk? – Eru mira a Ohgaru con temor en los ojos.

- Le prometo que aquí no va a encontrarnos.

Ohgaru guarda a Inuki y toma nuevamente en brazos a Eru, la cual se debilitaba cada vez más. Poco después se quedó dormida. Ohgaru notó que el cuerpo de la joven garou se enfriaba más a cada momento y después de adoptar su forma crinos la abrazó para abrigar su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, Souji intentaba razonar con Shuichi. Él también había invocado su katana de plata, dirigiendo la punta del arma hacia el cuello de Souji.

- Shuichi… Soy yo, Souji… ¡Reconóceme! Dybbuk no puede controlarte por completo, es imposible… Vamos, recuerda quién eres… Recuérdame a mí… A Inari, a Kiri… A Ohgaru, a Eru… Tú quieres mucho a Eru, ambos se confían todo… Shuichi…

Shuichi mira fríamente a Souji, y con su katana le asesta un corte en el brazo.

- Sólo obedezco a las órdenes de mi amo Dybbuk – Shuichi comienza a atacar, mientras que Inari y Kiri se ponen a la ofensiva.

Souji les mira preocupado, y se interpone entre ellos y Shuichi para evitar que le hagan daño a éste; a pesar de ello, Shuichi le ataca por segunda vez, esta vez clava su katana en la espalda de Souji. Él no cambia de opinión a pesar de ello.

- Eres un traidor, porque no quieres obedecer al amo. Ya te has negado, pero yo te daré una segunda oportunidad… – La voz de Shuichi, que antes era vivaz y alegre, había adoptado un tono monótono y plano – Ven… Obedece al amo Dybbuk, y podremos ser aún más poderosos…

Souji voltea, encontrándose cara a cara con Shuichi. Inari escucha algunos pasos acercándose, y al dirigir su mirada hacia el sitio del que provenían, se encontraron con seis Black Spiral Dancers, liderados por Sortiance.

- Tú trata de sacar a Shuichi de ese control mental que le impuso Dybbuk, nosotros nos encargaremos de esos malditos – Dice Inari, acercándose junto a Kiri a enfrentar a los Dancers.

Veinte minutos después, Lila y Omi llegan en el auto de ella al lugar en donde estaban Eru y Ohgaru. Lila detiene el vehículo y se acerca a Ohgaru, quién se pone de pie con Eru aún en sus brazos.

- No pudimos llegar antes porque en la Umbra había un tremendo embotellamiento – Dice Omi, bromeando como siempre – ¿Cómo esta la señorita Eru?

- Cada vez más débil… Me alegro de que llegaran a tiempo.

- Lo haremos del mismo modo para volver – Dice Lila, abriendo la puerta de los asientos posteriores para que Ohgaru, quién había recuperado nuevamente su forma homínido, entre llevando a Eru.

- Gracias.

- No es nada. Les debemos mucho, ustedes han sido muy generosos con nosotros.

Ohgaru deja a Eru en el automóvil y después sale de nuevo.

- ¿Qué pasa maestro? – Pregunta Omi.

- No puedo dejar mi motocicleta aquí. Les acompañaré en el viaje, eso s

Lila comprende lo que Ohgaru planea y después mira a Omi, quién pone una expresión de confusión.

- Hijo, tendrás que ir junto a la señorita Eru…

Omi abre ampliamente sus ojos, en una señal de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? – Omi se sonroja – ¿Por qué yo?

- Yo iré manejando – Dice Lila, muy tranquilamente.

- Aeh… Mmm… Er… Yo… Estee…

- Por favor Omi – Ohgaru pone sus manos en los hombros de Omi – Tú tendrás la misión de cuidar de Eru desde ahora hasta que regresemos a Lothlorien City. Son sólo veinte minutos, y la Umbra es relativamente segura, pero nunca se sabe qué puede pasar. Omi… Confío en ti, y Eru te lo agradecerá cuando salgamos de esto. Por ahora, su seguridad está en tus manos…

Omi se impresiona tanto por las palabras de Ohgaru que decide tomar seriamente su misión. Adopta su forma glabro y se va atrás con Eru, la cual estaba inconsciente.

Lila se acercó a Ohgaru mientras él subía a su motocicleta.

- Uhh, tú sabes convencer a un cliath…

- Es cuestión de psicología. Ahora, vamos en camino.

- Sí. Será lo mejor.

- Por cierto, ¿Dónde la llevaremos?

- Tengo una conocida, es hija de Madame Glynt; trabaja como doctora jefe en el hospital Vadanid de Lothlorien City… Sabe la situación, y aunque no es garou es una muy buena aliada, y lo mejor de todo es que no nos hará preguntas.

- Perfecto. ¡Vamos!

Souji y Shuichi han estado luchando durante largo rato mientras Inari y Kiri intentan vencer a los dos Black Spiral Dancers que quedan.

Souji se ha limitado a esquivar y bloquear los ataques de Shuichi, lo cual ha sido un poco difícil debido a que Shuichi tiene una gran habilidad para luchar con su katana. En todo ese tiempo Souji ha intentado contrarrestar el control mental que Dybbuk impuso sobre Shuichi pero sus intentos han sido en vano… Lo cual no significa que vaya a rendirse.

- Shuichi… Compréndelo, estás siendo controlado por Dybbuk… No eres tú, es él a través de tu cuerpo… ¡Despierta!

- No es cierto y tú lo sabes bien… Souji Riven, ¡DEBES MORIR!

Shuichi obliga a Souji a utilizar sus reservas de sangre para reducir el daño provocado por sus ataques, y ahora Souji sólo tiene una reserva de sangre más. Shuichi lo sabe y ataca con toda su fuerza a Souji, atravesando con su katana de plata el corazón de Souji.

- ¡Shuichi! – Souji siente un intenso dolor, y retrocede para quitarse la katana de Shuichi de su pecho, lo cual consigue. Shuichi le mira fríamente, se dispone a atacarle nuevamente, ante lo cual Souji se limita a acercarse más a él.

Sabe que caerá inconsciente; sabe que si Shuichi le hiere una vez más después de ello, él morirá, y esta vez para siempre. Pero la sola idea de morir y que Shuichi se convierta en una marioneta a las órdenes de Dybbuk, es aún más aterrador que la muerte…

Inari y Kiri matan a los últimos Black Spiral Dancers y deciden ir en ayuda de Souji, el cal abraza torpemente a Shuichi, el cual se dispone fríamente a cortar su cuello…

- ¡Souji! – Inari trata de impedir que Shuichi ataque a Souji, lanzando la katana de éste lejos de sus manos. Shuichi se molesta y después de lanzar una pequeña bola de fuego a Inari para alejarle, intenta ir por su arma. Pero Souji cae sobre él semiinconsciente, y sus labios se rozan por un segundo. Sólo eso, y Souji decide utilizar sus últimas fuerzas para besar a Shuichi… Lo que le hace recobrar la razón al mismo tiempo que Souji entra en un estado de total inconsciencia.

- Sou… Souji… – Shuichi lentamente se recupera, y se da cuenta de lo que ha ocurrido. Inari y Kiri se acercan a él, aún a la defensiva, pero la mirada de Shuichi es la misma de antes… Sobretodo, por sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Estás bien? – Inari le tiende una mano a Shuichi, pero él se niega a tomarla.

- Yo sí, pero Souji puede morir… Todo es mi culpa…

- Dybbuk le controlaba. No es tu culpa, Shuichi – Kiri se acerca a él y pone una garra en su hombro – Aún vive… Hum, o "no-vive"… ¿Cómo se le dice a eso?

Shuichi sonríe. Mira en sus brazos a Souji, y se dispone a ayudarle.

- Si le doy una reserva de mi sangre, ambos tendremos sólo una. Eso significaría que entraremos en un estado de frenesí debido al hambre que tenemos. Y será peligroso para ustedes. Si no lo hago, él morirá – Shuichi mira a Inari y Kiri con ojos suplicantes – Déjennos solos…

- Pero… – Kiri responde preocupada – Dybbuk puede volver y ahora sí que los mataría, aprovechando que ambos están débiles…

- Prefiero eso, a que él muera por mi culpa. Ustedes huelen a sangre… Me reprimo todo lo que puedo para no saltar sobre ustedes y beber de ustedes… Háganme caso, pues prefiero que ustedes sobrevivan a que todos nos matemos los unos a los otros…

Inari, con notoria tristeza en su rostro, le indica a Kiri que ambos deben retirarse. Mientras tanto, Shuichi procede a darle sangre a Souji. Kiri no quiere irse, pero acaba cediendo.

Ohgaru está en el hospital, sentado al lado de la cama donde Gia, la hija de Madame Glynt, había habilitado para Eru. La joven garou había sido tratada de sus heridas y ahora dormía tranquilamente, tanto por los anestésicos como por el cansancio. Y él no se había movido de su lado.

- Eru… – Ohgaru tomó su mano derecha, cuidando de no mover la aguja clavada en el dorso de su mano – Despierte pronto, por favor – el joven fenrir abrazó con cuidado a Eru, besando suavemente su rostro – La amo tanto… Sólo quiero verla bien…

Una sombra cubrió la ventana. Ohgaru volteó sorprendido pues estaban en el sexto piso del edificio, y lo que vio le produjo rabia y miedo.

Rabia porque ningún lugar era seguro ahora.

Miedo por lo que podían hacerle a Eru.

Dybbuk y Ririeh concentraron su energía en sus manos e hicieron estallar los vidrios, al mismo tiempo que Ohgaru cubría a Eru para evitar que saliera lastimada, proceso en el cual algunas astillas de vidrio se clavaron en su espalda. Ohgaru adoptó rápidamente su forma crinos, enfrentando a los dos vampiros.

Dybbuk se limitó a sonreír como de costumbre, y a sacar a relucir sus armas como siempre. Ririeh se acercó amenazante a Ohgaru.

- No se llevarán a Eru… – La voz de Ohgaru manifestaba su cansancio, dolor y furia, pero ello no le impediría luchar – ¡Antes me tendrán que matar a mí!

- Así lo haremos, entonces… – Ririeh ataca a Ohgaru, golpeándolo a una velocidad impresionante para un hombre que aparentaba tener unos sesenta años. Mientras que Dybbuk se limitó a presenciar el espectáculo.

Alertados por el ruido, Lila, Omi y Gia llegaron a la habitación. Ririeh vio con horror y odio que Omi seguía vivo, y Lila era aliada de sus peores enemigos. Lanzó a Ohgaru contra una pared, y se acercó a Lila, la cual se disponía a adoptar su forma crinos al mismo tiempo que ocultaba a Omi tras de sí.

- Vivos… Los dos están vivos… Y lo peor es que se han aliado con estas basuras. Sus vidas ya no tienen valor para mí, así es que despídanse de todo!

Ririeh intenta atacar a Lila pero Gia tomó un pie de goteo y golpeó con ello en el estómago a Ririeh, lo que le da tiempo a Lila para convencer a Omi de escapar. Ririeh intenta alcanzarlo pero Lila decide enfrentarlo con ayuda de Gia.

Ohgaru recupera un poco la fuerza y se va en contra de Ririeh de nuevo, olvidando a Dybbuk. Éste intercepta a Ohgaru y se interpone entre él y Ririeh, mirándolo con burla.

- Veo que te olvidaste de mí… Dime lycan, ¿Así cómo te puedes hacer llamar el "impresionante guardián de Catherina"? Nooo, eres muy joven para eso… Y muy tonto…

Ohgaru se limita a gruñir. Dybbuk no se esfuerza mucho para bloquear los ataques de Ohgaru, quién sí tiene que esforzarse para apenas intentar golpearlo. Decide utilizar el Colmillo de Fenris, pero ni siquiera ello es suficiente; pues aunque logra herir a Dybbuk, sus lesiones desaparecen casi tan rápido como son hechas.

Lila y Gia son dejadas fuera de combate por Ririeh, quién después de pensarlo un momento decide dejarlas con vida. Se da cuenta de que Eru está sin vigilancia y levitando desde la puerta de la habitación hasta la ventana, pasa por sobre la cama llevándose a Eru.

Dybbuk ve a Ririeh levitando en la ventana y decide terminar rápidamente con la pelea que sostenía con Ohgaru al ver que el objetivo principal ya se había logrado. Le arrebata el Colmillo de Fenris a Ohgaru, lanzándolo lejos y después de herirle en un hombro con sus garras metálicas le da un golpe en la cervical que hace caer inconsciente a Ohgaru, el cual recupera su forma homínida. Después de ello, Dybbuk y Ririeh huyen llevándose a Eru.

Dos días después.

Ohgaru hablaba por teléfono con Kiri. Estaba sentado en el sillón del living de la casa, con un brazo inmovilizado (pero no por una fractura, era sólo para que la herida no se abriese de nuevo). Frente a él, en la mesa de centro, estaba Inuki, rodeado de mapas y otros documentos, además de empaques de comida a domicilio.

- No… Nada… No hay pistas… Souji y Shuichi han preguntado entre sus contactos draugar, pero nadie vio nada, nadie sabe nada… … …Entiendo, a usted tampoco le ha ido bien… Sí, respecto a Omi, él ha seguido yendo a la escuela, pero la señora Lila le ha prohibido las salidas tardes… No, ellos dos ya no participan de las vigilancias, de eso se encarga Inari-san. Sí… Yo también quiero a Eru de vuelta… … … … …Pero sé que debe estar viva… … …Adiós señorita Kiri, gracias por su ayuda… Buena suerte también… Bye.

Ohgaru cuelga el teléfono, retomando su búsqueda y análisis mientras comía un sándwich de jamón y queso, obviamente de un local que no fuese McDullys.

Rato después Ohgaru se quedó dormido sobre el sillón. Fue despertado sólo por el sonido del timbre. No tenía ánimos ni ganas de abrir la puerta, ni esperaba a nadie del grupo, así es que lo dejó sonar un rato, pensando que quién fuese se aburriría y se iría. Pero tanta fue la insistencia que decidió abrir la puerta… Encontrándose con quién menos esperaba.

- Eru… – Ohgaru miró sorprendido, ante lo cual la joven sólo se limitó a sonreír. Venía vestida sólo con la bata del hospital, su mano derecha manchada en sangre seca, sus pies lastimados, su cabello desarreglado. Ohgaru dudó un segundo, quedándose por un momento inmóvil ante la puerta.

- ¿Qué? ¿No me dejas pasar? – La voz de Eru tenía un leve rastro de sonrisa, pero también una extraña frialdad que Ohgaru atribuyó al cansancio, dolor y probablemente frío y hambre. Sin decir nada, él abrió más la puerta, permitiéndole pasar, mirándola con una expresión de si era real o no.

Aunque traía los pies algo lastimados, Eru parecía caminar bien. No perfecto, pero relativamente bien. Fuera de eso, nada parecía molestarle gran cosa, lo que mantuvo a Ohgaru pensativo.

- Ohgaru… – Las cavilaciones del joven fenrir se disolvieron en la nada cuando repentinamente ella le abrazó, llorando. Ohgaru se limitó a poner su mano libre en la espalda de ella, acariciándola suavemente.

- Ya está en casa… No se preocupe – Ohgaru la abrazó más fuertemente, mientras muy en el fondo de su corazón presentía que algo no andaba bien. A pesar del sentimiento de frialdad que rodeaba a Eru, su alegría de verla con vida eclipsó todo pensamiento de duda, lo que le impidió ver la realidad…

**_ To be continued…_**

**_Notas de autor: _**_ Hi!_

_ Weeeehhh...El frío recorre mi espalda al terminar este capítulo, no xq yo ande cn poca ropa y haga frío (sí hace frío, pero estoy bien abrigada), sino xq Eru parece no ser la misma de antes. Pero sufrieron tanto por salvarla, algo bueno tendrá q salir de ello no?. Aún así, hay cosas q parecen demasiado fuera d lugar y ese es el problema… Sólo espero q esas sospechas no sean ciertas._

_No, otra vez no hay términos (creo XD), así es q hasta aquí llega esta capítulo._

_ByeNyu_


	2. SWK22

SILVER WOLF KRIEGER

**_ Capítulo 22: Abrazada por el Mal._**

_ "Todo es silencio, todo es quietud. El tiempo parece haberse detenido a mi alrededor, encerrada en una oscuridad tan profunda que parece pegarse a mi piel, meterse por mis heridas, hasta volverme parte de ella. Siento mis manos pero no las veo, lo único que sé es que hay suelo, suelo frío y pétreo sobre el cual yace mi cuerpo lastimado._

_ ¿Tan importante soy para ti? Sé que me buscas; aunque todos te ayudan porque también desean volver a verme, ninguno tiene esperanzas de encontrarme. Ninguno, excepto tú, atado a mi existencia por un tratado que ninguno de los dos firmó… Pero que como un dulce deber envenenado aceptaste sólo por amor._

_ La oscuridad sigue a mi alrededor. El frío de este suelo intensifica el dolor de mis heridas, pero más que ello, lo que duele aún más intensamente es mi alma. No hay nada en este momento que desee más que estar contigo, que cures mis heridas, que sanes mi alma con tu infinita paciencia y amor._

_ Cambio de forma. El dolor es fuerte, y en crinos es aún más debilitante, mis heridas vuelven a sangrar. Adopto mi forma lupus, en la cual a pesar de tener sentidos muy agudos no puedo siquiera oler el rastro de quién o quiénes me trajeron hasta acá._

_ Huir a través de la Umbra también es imposible; lo sé porque también lo intenté. Pero esta oscuridad es más fuerte, y ni siquiera un portal del tamaño de la cabeza de un de alfiler se abre en este lugar._

_ Sólo confío en que vuelvas con tu luz, porque sé que nos encontraremos pronto…Te prometo no rendirme, quizás mi cuerpo no resista más batallas y esta para mí sea la última, pero mi alma siempre estará contigo, dándote fuerza para enfrentar el poder maligno del Wyrm._

_ Todo esto… Simplemente en honor a nuestro amor"_

Son las siete de la tarde. Eru despierta sobresaltada, estaba acostada en su cama, en su habitación, en su casa. Al principio no lograba entender cómo había llegado asta ahí, pero luego recordó todo. El cambio, dar con la casa, recordar cada detalle.

Nada era fácil después de lo que le había tocado sentir.

Eru se levantó, tropezando un poco. No había comido desde hace mucho tiempo, bueno, mucho para ella, que controlaba muy cuidadosamente su dieta, de la cual pocas veces se salía. Escuchó pasos provenientes del pasillo, así es que abrió la puerta, encontrándose frente a Ohgaru.

- ¿Se siente mejor? – Ohgaru la miró preocupada, Eru había llegado y él se había limitado a subirla en brazos a su habitación, descuidando un poco la herida que él tenía en su propio brazo derecho. La había dejado sobre la cama, y como ella se quedó dormida sin más prefirió no molestarla y simplemente se había limitado a cubrirla con un cobertor.

- Sí… Sabes, voy a tomar un baño, creo que me hará bien – El tono de voz de Eru seguía siendo algo distinto, pero Ohgaru siguió sin tomarlo en cuenta. ¿Para qué, si sólo se debía a todo lo que había pasado? Ella tiene motivos para estar cansada.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar...

- Bien, esos salvajes lycans están en su lugar. ¿No era eso lo que querías, Ririeh? – Dybbuk adopta una actitud relajada, sentado sobre un sillón tapizado en terciopelo.

- Ya te dije, planeo convertir a Catherina en uno de nosotros. Aunque aún algo me detiene.

- ¿Qué cosa, si se puede saber…?

- La lycan es poderosa, en eso estamos de acuerdo. Sobretodo si consideramos que, si tengo éxito, al convertirse en una abominación ella tendrá aún más poder… Incluso podría superarnos, y lo que en un principio sería beneficioso para nosotros podría volverse en nuestra contra.

- Comprendo. Así es que temes que al ser abominación, Catherina te mate…

- Algo peor. Que tome nuestro lugar y se haga dueña de todo, y que siga con sus tonterías de aliar vástagos y lycans… Que todo el trabajo no sirva de nada.

- Amigo mío, hemos sido camaradas desde las cacerías de lycans en el valle de Aurantia, hace trescientos dos años. Los Byâko, Seiryu, Suzaku y Genbu de Nevrast nos jodieron la fiesta durante los cien años que duró esa batalla, una y otra vez, hasta expulsarnos de dicho territorio, que fue convertido en un túmulo por los cuatro clanes. Así es que te ayudaré, no podemos perder la doble ganancia que significaría vengarnos de los Seiryu que nos dieron tantos problemas, y destruir el túmulo que Catherina construyó en este territorio que debería pertenecerte.

- ¿Crees que resultaría si la controlas mentalmente?

- Supongo que si pude controlar a otro vástago, una lycan debilitada será más fácil…

- Bueno, acepto tu ayuda. Sólo asegúrate de que siga TODAS nuestras órdenes… Ya que será ella la que ensucie sus manos de sangre lycan por nosotros…

Más tarde, Kiri estaciona su automóvil frente a la casa de Eru y Ohgaru. Luego se baja y toca el timbre un par de veces. Ohgaru está en la cocina limpiando un poco, y se dirige a abrir la puerta, pero Eru se le adelanta. Cuando Kiri la ve en la puerta, al principio no cree pero después reacciona.

- E… Eru-chan… – Kiri deja salir involuntariamente algunas lágrimas – Estás viva… ¡Auuuuhhhh! – Kiri se abraza de una ciertamente sorprendida Eru, quién no sabe cómo reaccionar. Tras ella viene Ohgaru.

- Hola señorita Kiri… – Dice Ohgaru, al ver que ninguna de las dos dice nada – Es muy bueno que haya venido, como puede ver, Eru volvió con nosotros…

- Awww… Ciertamente estoy emocionada – Responde Kiri, sin soltar a Eru – Estaba muy preocupada por ti, preciosa… – Kiri coquetea un poco con Eru, la cual sigue con una expresión bastante… No, más bien sigue inexpresiva – Nos diste un buen susto – Kiri lloriquea, entrando a la casa. Ohgaru deja que Kiri siga abrazada de Eru, después de todo también estaba muy preocupada y triste al saber de su desaparición.

Las dos se sentaron en el sofá más grande del living, mientras Ohgaru va a la cocina, volviendo con un poco de jugo de naranja para los tres.

- ¿A qué se debe su visita, Kiri?

- Bueno, la verdad sólo estoy de paso, tengo una cita con Dennie, pero quería saber si usted tenía información sobre nuestra niña regalona… – Kiri sigue coqueteándole a Eru, la cual no responde a nada – Eso sí preciosa, creo que volviste un poco distinta… – El comentario hace que Eru la mire algo asustada y confundida – ¿Te hicieron algo esos malditos cadáveres? – Pregunta Kiri, preocupada.

- N… No, nada – Dice Eru, nerviosa – Escapé antes de que Ririeh intentara convertirme en una abominación…

- ¿Qué querían hacerle qué cosa? – Pregunta alarmado Ohgaru – Eso no me lo había contado…

- ¿Cómo lo supiste, pequeña? – Kiri también se sorprende.

Eru se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo incorrecto, pero lo supo arreglar.

- Bueno, yo… Este… La verdad es que fue lo que escuché, es por eso que decidí no esperar a que me fueran a rescatar, además estaba plagado de Black Spiral Dancers… No quería arriesgarlos – Eru se entristece un poco – Perdón, creo que me iré a mi habitación… – Dice, dejando sobre la mesa de centro su vaso con jugo de naranja a medio beber.

Kiri y Ohgaru quedan mirándola sorprendidos.

- Algo raro le pasa a Eru – Comenta Kiri – Ni siquiera se tomó su jugo de naranja que tanto le gusta…

- No sólo eso… Incluso su forma de hablar… Todo… Está muy extraña… – Contesta Ohgaru – Pero creo que debe ser el cansancio y por todo lo que tuvo que pasar…

- Sí, tiene que ser eso… Porque no creo que le hayan hecho algo a Eru, ¿O sí?

Kiri y Ohgaru se miran asustados. Pero Kiri sonríe nerviosa, sin dejar de mirar a Ohgaru.

- Eh… Vamos, no puede ser eso, yo sólo decía… – Continuó Kiri.

- Lo… Lo sé – Dice Ohgaru, nervioso también – Seguramente mañana ya estará bien…

- Si… Si mañana se siente bien, no la vayas a dejar ir a clases ¿De acuerdo Tsukioka?

- Aeh… ¡sí, por supuesto! – Kiri y Ohgaru se ponen de pie al mismo tiempo, y Kiri decide irse.

- Bueno, ya es hora de que vaya a mi cita con Dennie, así es que me voy. Cuide bien a Eru, ¿Ok?

- Claro… No se preocupe, quizás mañana Eru ya se sienta mejor…

- Eso espero… ¡Bye Tsukioka!

- Adiós señorita Kiri, vuelva cuando guste…

- Gracias…

Kiri se va y Ohgaru cierra la puerta tras de si. Luego mira hacia la escalera que da al segundo piso, subiendo por ella. Vio que la puerta de la habitación de Eru estaba ligeramente abierta. Se asomó discretamente y pudo ver que Eru dormía tranquilamente. Bajó al primer piso para ordenar un poco y después regresó a su habitación, pero como no podía dormir se quedó viendo televisión hasta tarde. Casi a medianoche, comenzó a sentir sueño, así es que apagó la televisión y decidió dormir.

Cerca del parque Elèntarï, Inari y Shuichi recorren la zona para advertir a tiempo sobre la presencia de Black Spiral Dancers u otros seres.

- Hoy a mediodía, Ohgaru me dijo que Eru había regresado a casa durante la mañana – Comenta Inari – Dice que está bien, un poco lastimada y cansada, pero al parecer está bien…

- Eso me tranquiliza mucho – Contesta Shuichi – Souji no ha dejado de preguntarme por ella…

- ¿Y cómo está él?

- Bueno, ya se ha recuperado bastante; ya mañana en la noche estará listo para ir de caza y ayudarnos en nuestros recorridos… Eso sí, estaba enormemente preocupado por Eru…

- Sé que la quiere mucho… La considera casi como una hermana menor…

- La verdad es que eso es para él. Algo que nunca pudo superar fue que Dybbuk matara a su hermana menor… Y Eru se parece mucho a ella…

- No tenía idea… – Dice Inari, mientras ambos caminan hacia el centro del túmulo – Aunque para mí Eru también se ha convertido en una hermana menor, jeje…

Inari y Shuichi llegan cerca del lago que estaba al centro del parque, mirando a través de las caídas ramas de los sauces que ocultaban la pequeña isla que los humanos comunes nunca habían sido capaces de ver, desde que el túmulo se había construido.

Como es costumbre, los túmulos construidos por garou u otros cambiaformas generalmente son zonas llenas de vegetación o de alguna connotación mística, lo que por consiguiente sitúa túmulos en medio de reservas ecológicas o santuarios de diversa índole. En este caso, no se podía plantar una reserva natural en medio de la ciudad o instalar un enorme santuario; así es que Kiri adquirió los terrenos circundantes a lo que había sido la enorme casa de los Blacklazuli, antes de ser destruida por los Black Spiral Dancers. El terreno, de ser el equivalente a una manzana de casas, pasó a ocupar cuatro veces esa cantidad. Kiri mandó a construir el parque, aprovechando los recursos que posee, y Eru convenció a los garou de la ciudad para ayudarle en la creación del túmulo, cuya parte más importante estaría en el centro del lago artificial construido en el parque. Era una isla de no más de unos treinta metros de diámetro, más o menos, en la cual había un árbol… Un árbol enorme, que casi ocupaba toda la isla, y que por dentro era una extraña sala de reuniones.

Fue curioso cómo se consiguió que el túmulo no dependiese de un solo tótem, sino de prácticamente todos los existentes. Cuando Eru pidió a todos los garou de Lothlorien City que le ayudaran, cada manada decidió por su cuenta que pediría muy en el fondo de su corazón que un tótem en especial les eligiera. Así es que en el momento en que el túmulo debía ser escogido por un tótem, los avatares que respondieron al llamado fueron tantos y tan diferentes que al final los mismos espíritus decidieron que se aparecerían ante los garou que les habían elegido. Por lo tanto, el túmulo del parque Elèntarï es un lugar muy codiciado, tanto por Black Spiral Dancers, por perdiciones y por magos; ya muchas veces ha debido ser defendido por los garou de la ciudad de ataques de distintos seres sobrenaturales que ansían el poder del lugar; y ese es el motivo de la constante vigilancia que los aliados de Eru mantienen sobre el sitio. Muy pocos vampiros pueden entrar en él – después de todo, por siglos han sido enemigos de los garou – pero todos los que están bajo el mando de Shuichi lo defienden, pues saben que llegado el momento, Eru les ayudará si se presenta un problema grave con el Sabbat, del cual Eru también es enemiga; ya que, como en el caso de Ririeh y Dybbuk, tienen conexiones financieras con Pentex.

Y aunque la alianza entre Eru y Shuichi era para muchos garou y vástagos un tratado puramente estratégico, la amistad entre ambos era verdadera.

Ohgaru percibió algo cerca de él. Abrió los ojos, aún medio dormido, encontrándose con Eru. Ohgaru encendió la luz, pudiendo ver mejor la expresión de la joven, la cual se veía triste aún. Él la miró sorprendido, pues Eru no acostumbraba a entrar tan tarde a su habitación. Y menos vestida sólo con su corto pijama y en forma homínida.

- ¿Se siente bien? ¿Su herida volvió a sangrar? – Ohgaru la miró preocupado, mientras Eru se limitó a acercarse a él.

- No… No es eso…

- Puedo ir a comprarle un helado de vainilla con almendras y pasas si quiere… Pero antes, me gustaría que me regalara una linda sonrisa…

- No, no quiero un helado… Yo quiero… Me gustaría…

Eru se sienta en la cama, al lado de Ohgaru, mirándole con ojos suplicantes, seductores; Ohgaru no pudo resistirse a besarla. Eru rodeó el cuello del joven con sus finos brazos, mientras ambos seguían besándose dulcemente.

Sería la primera vez, sí… Después de tanto tiempo…

Eru acercó más su cuerpo al de Ohgaru, mientras él le dejaba un espacio en su cama mientras la abrazaba. Aunque se sentía bien al lado de Eru, le extrañaba que la joven no hubiese adoptado su forma lupus como de costumbre; y que no dijera algún comentario gracioso como siempre. Eru apagó las luces, quedando ambos abrazados en medio de la oscuridad.

Una sensación extraña invadió el corazón de Ohgaru. Ciertamente, esta no sería una noche como todas.

La joven Silver Fangs tomó las manos de Ohgaru, deslizándolas bajo la parte superior de su ropa, guiándolas a través de su suave cuerpo. Ohgaru se sonrojó; se dio cuenta de lo que Eru quería, pero no, no podía ceder, él es sólo su guardián y ella la princesa Catherina, es cierto que tienen una relación cercana pero ante todo, su deber es protegerla… Y como princesa, no debe deshonrarla… No… Eru…

Pero esa suave piel en contacto con sus manos le impide pensar claramente.

- Eru… – Ohgaru, nervioso, no logra coordinar sus palabras – Yo no puedo, usted es Catherina y yo tengo el deber de protegerla, además ambos somos garou y… Y el Código Litany prohíbe que…

- Por favor… Ohgaru… Es lo único que puedo darte antes de… – La voz nerviosa, triste y suplicante de Eru acabó por desarmar totalmente el autocontrol de Ohgaru, llevándole prácticamente al límite de su estoicidad.

- ¿Antes de qué? – Ohgaru habló temeroso, intuía la respuesta pero deseaba que fuese mentira, eso no podía estar pasando… ¿Acaso Eru presentía que ella…?

- Antes… De no poder… Volver a verte nunca más… – Los ojos de Eru se llenaron de lágrimas, lo cual enterneció a Ohgaru. Él quitó sus manos del cuerpo de Eru y la abrazó tiernamente, acariciando el cabello de la chica y besando delicadamente su rostro.

- Eru… No, usted no puede abandonarme así. Sé que va a superarlo, aunque usted no crea es muy fuerte, puede resistirlo… Además, si usted muere, yo moriría con usted…

Esas palabras sorprendieron a la joven. ¿Era este realmente ese mismo garou que había matado algunos de los Black Spiral Dancers que acompañaban a Dybbuk? Sí, lo es, pero su forma de ser… Un fenrir es violento, salvaje, o al menos eso dicen… ¿O es sólo mito? Porque éste fenrir es tierno, cariñoso, delicado…

Sin embargo, sí se trata del fenrir destinado a proteger a Catherina…

- _"¡Ohgaru-chan!"_

Catherina aún no podía recuperarse para volver a intentar una huida. En forma homínida, tirada en el suelo, el cual estaba empapado de su propia sangre, sentía que la vida se le iba poco a poco. No recordaba la forma en que había llegado a ese lugar, primero recordaba que Ohgaru la llevaba en sus brazos, luego a Lila y Omi, una habitación… Una sombra que la llevaba a través de lugares muy altos, la oscuridad… Y nada más, en ese momento sus recuerdos se hacían confusos, vagos. Y desde hace algún rato, una sensación muy dolorosa se apoderaba de su ser. No era su cuerpo, era su alma, eran sus sentimientos los que estaban siendo atacados, sutil pero mortalmente, llevándola a la desesperación.

La joven garou miró a Ohgaru, acercando aún más su cuerpo hacia él. Le besó nuevamente; Ohgaru respondió ante Eru, aunque su mente seguía diciéndole que no debía. Eru se hizo a un lado para quitarse la ropa, lo cual tomó por sorpresa a Ohgaru. Desvió su mirada hacia otro lugar, mientras trataba de impedir que el roce del cálido cuerpo de Eru le hiciese caer en la tentación; pero poco después las delicadas formas del cuerpo de Eru provocaron el despertar de su instinto. Ansiosa, ella se le acercó, besándole apasionadamente, tratando de capturar la total atención del joven fenrir. Ohgaru se dejó llevar, pero esa sensación de inseguridad se presentó otra vez.

- _"¡Ohgaru!"_

El dolor aumentaba poco a poco, el frágil cuerpo de la princesa se debilitaba a cada momento, y lo peor es que aún usando toda su fuerza de voluntad no podía oponerse al daño que le hacía ese dolor… Porque la verdad, sus enemigos la estaban atacando justamente en aquello que más le dolía.

A causa de tanto dolor, Catherina quedó inconsciente. Pero su alma aún intentaba resistir… O incluso luchar.

Si al menos algo los detuviera…

Si al menos algo los despertara…

Si algo impidiera que sus instintos los dominaran…

Ohgaru seguía intentando luchar contra sí mismo. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, él y Eru estaban juntos, no con la inocencia de otras veces…

- Ohgaru… Déjate llevar, es tan simple como que dejes que tu propio ser te guíe… Quiero que nunca olvides esta noche…

Eru hablaba con una voz inusualmente seductora, y ello incitó a Ohgaru a continuar. Delicadamente, besó el cuello de Eru, buscando sentir esa esencia tan amada. Pero al percibirla, extrañas sensaciones acudieron a su mente, muy diferentes de las que usualmente podía sentir, sensaciones teñidas también de perturbadoras visiones.

- _"Ohgaru… Ayúdame, ¡por favor!... Soy Catherina… Necesito tu ayuda… Mi guardián…"_

Era Catherina, a la cual el joven fenrir pudo ver por un segundo, que ciertamente le pareció eterno. Ella estaba en su forma homínida, atada a la oscuridad por cadenas de plata, su cuerpo cubierto por un vestido violeta muy claro, rasgado y manchado de sangre… Y ese inconfundible rostro, tan diferente del que ésta Eru había manifestado desde su llegada, más expresivo… Pero con una indiscutible expresión de dolor. Aún en esas condiciones, Ohgaru comprendió el mensaje oculto que a cada momento llegaba a su corazón y que sólo ahora había logrado descifrar…

- _"Sabrás encontrarme… ¡Ven pronto!"_

- Doppleganger – Murmura Ohgaru, apartando a Eru bruscamente. La joven le quedó mirando confundida y molesta

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te arrepientes a último momento?

- Tú no eres la Princesa Catherina… – Ohgaru mira muy serio a la chica, al mismo tiempo que adopta su forma crinos – Eres una impostora, y supongo que sabes dónde tienen a la verdadera…

- ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! – Ella finge sentirse ofendida – Soy yo Ohgaru, ¡Acaso te has vuelto loco! ¡Mírame, soy yo!

- Si eres la verdadera… Entonces dime tu verdadero nombre…

La verdadera Eru pudo sentir que aquel dolor que hace algunos momentos la estaba matando por dentro lentamente disminuía, pero cuando pensó que lo peor había pasado, una puerta se abrió no muy lejos de donde estaba. Al principio pensó que podría ser alguien que venía a rescatarla… Pero pronto pudo comprobar su error.

- Ya sabes que hacer Dybbuk. Tú la convertirás en uno de los nuestros, pero no intentes nada raro, ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿Te he fallado alguna vez, mi querido amigo Ririeh? No podría traicionarte, menos ahora que me confiaste algo tan importante…

Dybbuk tomó de un brazo a Eru, levantándola del suelo y mirándola con un gesto de burla.

- La gran Princesa Catherina, eh? Pues creo que te podríamos buscar un bonito nombre para cuando seas "nuestra" princesa… Catherina apesta a lycan…

Dybbuk tomó el rostro de Eru bruscamente, clavando su sádica mirada en los verdes ojos de la joven garou. Los ojos de Eru se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas de miedo y tristeza.

La extraña que había suplantado a Eru se pone realmente nerviosa.

- Es ridículo… ¿Por qué insistes en ponerme a prueba? Yo soy Eru Blacklazuli, o Catherina, como me conocen los Fenrir… No puedes ser tan tonto…

- Y tú no puedes ser más falsa… ¡Revélate como realmente eres, maldita!

La expresión llena de rabia de Ohgaru atemorizó a la extraña, la cual de un salto bajó de la cama, adoptando también una forma crinos muy extraña. Se trataba de una Black Spiral Dancer.

- Está bien, me descubriste… ¡Ahora, sólo me queda matarte!

- Eso lo veremos…

La Black Spiral Dancer se abalanza sobre Ohgaru, dispuesta a atacarle con sus garras, las cuales están cubiertas de una sustancia viscosa de color verde negruzco. Ohgaru se da cuenta de ello y la esquiva, saltando por la ventana de la habitación. La Black Spiral Dancer lo sigue, planeando con la membrana que posee bajo sus brazos y cayendo sobre él, para luego clavarle las garras en la espalda, dejando caer algo de la saliva espumosa que caía de su boca. La garou busca provocar un estado de frenesí en Ohgaru, sin embargo él permanece bajo un relativo control. Ohgaru invoca el colmillo de Fenris y decide enfrentar con él a la Black Spiral Dancer, la cual lo mira extrañada.

- Se supone que mi toxina debería haberte provocado un frenesí incontrolable… ¿Por qué no ha hecho efecto? Es acaso… "Resistir Toxina"

- No… Más bien es algo que nunca comprenderás…

Ohgaru ataca aprovechando que debido a su estado parcial de frenesí le impide sentir el dolor. Su rival también le ataca, aunque poco a poco se va sintiendo más débil por las heridas que Ohgaru le ha causado. Ohgaru consigue reducirla y amenazándola con el Colmillo de Fenris en su cuello, la mantiene en el suelo, inmovilizada.

- ¿Quién te envió? ¿Fue Dybbuk?

- No. Fue Hebihime Nemallaw, la hembra alpha de la colmena… ¿Por qué?

- Supongo que sabes dónde tienen a Catherina, ¿Verdad?

- No lo sé. A mí Hebihime me envió para matarte, no sé nada más sobre la tal Catherina ni nada de eso, así es que me dejas ir ya…

- De ninguna manera. Te utilizaré como rehén para canjearte por la Princesa…

- Oh, qué inteligente… – Exclamó irónica la Black Spiral Dancer – Yo no valgo mucho en esa colmena, así es que te será inútil que me conserves como rehén. Resígnate, nunca volverás a ver a esa garou… Supongo que en este momento la estarán preparando para convertirla en sanguijuela…

- ¡¿Así es que sabes sobre Catherina, he?!

- Nada más… Si quieres salvarla, entonces apúrate antes de que Ririeh la abrace…

La Black Spiral Dancer, agotada, adopta su forma homínida, en la cual ciertamente no era muy atractiva. Ohgaru no dice nada, se limita a tomarla por el cuello y después atar sus manos a su espalda para evitar que ella intente algo. Después de ello, la lleva consigo en dirección al parque Elèntarï, en donde sabía que encontraría a Shuichi y a Inari.

Inari y Shuichi se encontraban en la pequeña isla artificial al centro del túmulo, sentados sobre el pasto, mirando hacia el cielo, la luna. Se disponían a irse, pero algo frente a ellos les hace ponerse a la defensiva.

- Shuichi Izumibara y ese condenado Kitsune… Con que aún siguen vivos, eh – Ririeh, levitando frente a ellos, les dirige una mirada amenazante.

- ¡Ririeh! – Shuichi, molesto, crea una bola de fuego y amenaza a Ririeh con ello – ¡¿Cómo pudiste entrar a este lugar?! ¡Se supone que nadie que esté en contra de Eru puede invadir este túmulo!

- … Pero la lycan sí puede entrar – Dybbuk aparece tras Ririeh, con Eru en sus brazos, semiinconsciente, ataviada con un vestido rojo oscuro muy largo, de estilo victoriano – Imaginábamos que habría alguien aquí, es por eso que decidimos venir aquí para darle un nuevo sentido a su vida…

Shuichi ataca a Dybbuk, pero él utiliza a Eru como escudo, por lo que Shuichi se ve obligado a desviar sus ataques. Inari adopta su forma koto y decide encargarse de Ririeh, pero éste se retira a una altura a la cual Inari no puede alcanzarle. Shuichi entonces dirige sus ataques hacia Ririeh, con lo cual ambos vástagos comienzan una fuerte pelea. De entre los árboles que rodean el lago aparecen varios vampiros y Black Spiral Dancers, los cuales son liderados por Sortiance y Hebihime, entre los cuales también está Deri.

Rato después llega Ohgaru con la rehén, encontrándose con el extraño escenario. Inari ha llamado a Kiri, Lila, Omi y Souji, los cuales llegan poco después que Ohgaru, acompañados de varios Bone Gnawers, algunas Black Furies y una cantidad regular de Glass Walkers y vampiros. Tras ellos, vienen también Kein y Soukami.

Los integrantes de ambos bandos se miran amenazantes; y Ohgaru le entrega la rehén a Inari. Los aliados de Eru se concentran en la isla, ante lo cual los enemigos rodean la zona, impidiéndoles escapar.

Ohgaru mira amenazante a Dybbuk.

- ¡Déjala ir! ¡Si quieres luchar por este territorio, hazlo de una manera limpia!

- Ese no es mi modo de hacer las cosas… – Dybbuk y Ririeh descienden hasta uno de los puentes que unen la orilla del lago con una de las orillas de la isla – Pero les daremos la oportunidad de presenciar una nueva etapa en la vida de esta insignificante lycan…

- ¿Qué…? – Ohgaru intenta acercarse para salvar a Eru, pero Ririeh se interpone. Dybbuk entierra sus colmillos en el cuello de Eru, la cual lucha al principio para liberarse de Dybbuk pero pronto se siente demasiado débil. Souji decide intervenir también pero Ririeh no tiene problemas en luchar contra él y Ohgaru a la vez. Los demás aliados de Eru también atacan, comenzando un enfrentamiento entre ellos y los súbditos de Ririeh y Dybbuk.

Mientras las peleas se suceden, Dybbuk ya casi ha bebido toda la poderosa sangre de Eru, con lo cual ha adquirido gran poder. De pronto, algo extraño ocurre; el cielo sobre todo el parque Elèntarï se vuelve totalmente negro, incluyendo la luna, la cual adopta un color rojizo como en un eclipse. Las nubes que lo cubrían parcialmente adquieren reflejos en tenebrosas tonalidades rojo sangre, mientras Dybbuk levita por sobre todos los demás llevando a Eru en sus brazos. Eru parece estar muerta, pero luego abre sus ojos…

Ohgaru siente algo muy frío recorrer su espalda al verla, en el fondo de su alma sabe instintivamente que todo ha cambiado. Dybbuk deja libre a Eru, la cual levita ahora al lado del vástago… Como una abominación.

En apariencia, no ha cambiado mucho, sólo que sus colmillos se han hecho más grandes y su mirada algo fría, aparte de ello, el cambio no ha sido mucho, al menos en su apariencia homínida.

Los garou y vampiros que eran aliados de la ahora abominación Eru sienten que algo ha cambiado en todo el mundo, incluyendo a la Umbra. Nadie se atrevía a decir algo, pero todos, sin saber exactamente por qué, temían que esta fuera la señal definitiva del Apocalipsis…

La batalla continúa, y el fin se acerca más rápidamente… Los días están contados…

**_ To be continued…_**

**_ Notas de autor: _**_ Hi!_

_Ouhhh… Antes q todo, sorry, me atrasé cn este capítulo debido a q tuve pruebas en el insti, d las cuales x suerte salí muy bien (mejor d lo q esperaba ), así es q al menos saqué algo bueno. Uh, Eru finalmente convertida en abominación, su "no-vida" será un infierno d aquí en adelante. No sabemos cómo lo tomará Ohgaru, o los demás, pero no creo q les haya agradado el cambio… X lo menos, a mi no me gusta para nada…_

_Sería todo, creo q últimamente no he pillado muchos términos raros _ -.-

_Hasta el próximo capítulo_

_ByeNyu!_


	3. SWK23

SILVER WOLF KRIEGER

****

**_Opening MIND FOREST (Gackt Camui)_**

_koboreru hikari no naka, tawamureru kimi o mita_

_yureru kibi no koe kara hohoemi ga ukabu_

_kowarete kieta yume o itsumademo ooikaketa_

_shinayaka na yubisaki wa setsunasa o hakobu_

_kaeranu toki no towa no hakanasa ni_

_te no todokanai basho ni tsuresarareteiku_

_azayaka ni saita donna hana yori mo_

_kimi to no omoide ga utsukushikute_

****

**_ Capítulo 23: Luchando por Amor y Honor._**

_"Pude verte a través de la fuerte brisa, majestuosa; y no sé el motivo de tus lágrimas… Pero sé que ese dolor que detiene los latidos de mi corazón algún día podrá ser destruido por alguien._

_ Resistiendo las ganas de llorar, quizás ya lo sabía… Que algún día nos volveríamos a encontrar._

_ En ese momento, de alguna forma supe que eras tú. Las cicatrices del pasado aún permanecen en tus delicados brazos, como prueba de los crímenes que inocentemente llevas. Sonríes, y tu sonrisa es breve y hermosa… No quisiera compartirla con nadie._

_ Si volvieras a nacer algún día, como en esa ocasión… Estamos predestinados, por lo que seguramente nos volveríamos a encontrar. Incluso si tuviera que esperar en el frío de la noche, lo haría… Sólo por verte una vez más…_

_ … Porque cerrando los ojos, puedo recordar esa sonrisa…_

_ No importa lo lejos que estemos, esperaré tu regreso, porque sé que siempre debo estar a tu lado…_

_ … Simplemente porque YO soy tu guardián…"_

Ohgaru dirige su mirada hacia… Eru, si es que aún es ella. A su alrededor, garou y vampiros luchan contra Black Spiral Dancers y otros cainitas, el parque Elèntarï se convierte en un campo de batalla que pronto atrae a otros sobrenaturales. Kein se ve obligado a reunir un grupo para repeler el ataque de un clan de magos que pretenden aprovechar la confusión de la lucha para apoderarse del túmulo y obtener la preciada energía que ellos conocen como Quintaesencia.

Shuichi y Souji se ubican frente a Ririeh, dispuestos a enfrentarlo.

- ¿Pero por qué precisamente Eru? – Shuichi crea una bola de fuego en una de sus manos.

- Es la única lycan que a la vez tiene parentela changeling y de magos al mismo tiempo… Debes saber que es algo muy difícil de encontrar… Por lo tanto, si además de ello es vampiro, mucho mejor - Contesta Ririeh, desafiante – Esa chica es más que un perro rabioso… Es una poderosa aliada, si está del lado correcto…

- ¡NUNCA TE PERDONAREMOS LO QUE LE HICISTE! – Souji ataca a Ririeh usando su cadena de sangre, y posteriormente Shuichi le sigue. Los ataques de ambos son fácilmente repelidos por Ririeh. Aún así, los dos vástagos no se rinden y siguen atacando simultáneamente a su oponente.

Garthor luchaba contra Lila, lo cual además de lesionar sus cuerpos, lastimaba también sus almas al revivir heridas del pasado.

- No sé cómo pude amar a una lycan… Sobretodo a una como t

- El amor es incontrolable, nunca decides de quién te enamoras… Aún al saber que éramos enemigos, yo te amaba…

Lila hiere a Garthor usando sus garras.

- Yo también… Pero cuando supe que eras una lycan… No me importó. ¡Diablos, caí demasiado bajo, y todo por una mujer! Que para colmo era mi enemiga… – Garthor ataca a Lila sólo con sus manos, aún cuando la garou lo supera en estatura él es capaz de luchar contra ella con la misma fuerza.

- Aún lo somos, tú estás del lado equivocado… Eres demasiado terco y ambicioso como para reconocer que deberías haber tomado el mismo camino que yo…

- Además te llevaste a Omi… Puede que él no hubiese sido engendrado por mí de una forma totalmente natural, sin embargo aún debes considerar que él lleva mis genes… Aún así soy su padre…

- Nunca estuviste con él, preferías estar negociando con esos corruptos de Pentex… Sólo querías a Omi para convertirlo en lo que Ririeh ha convertido a Eru…

- Si al menos me hubiese dicho que era un lycan…

- No tenía forma de saberlo… Y aunque lo hubiese sabido, tampoco te habría advertido…

Ambos continúan su lucha, sin consideraciones de ningún tipo…

Omi, después de destruir a unos cuantos zombis, se encuentra con Deri. Se dispone a atacarle, lo mismo que Deri, pero ambos se detienen. Ambos reconocen sus respectivas esencias personales, aún en medio de la batalla. Con una mirada, ambos deciden alejarse del lugar sin que nadie se de cuenta.

Inari lucha contra Hebihime, reconociendo que su estilo de lucha es muy similar al Kailindo, el arte marcial practicado por los Stargazers. Recordó entonces las técnicas que su abuela Hanami le había enseñado cuando era niño, las cuales eran un arte marcial secreto desarrollado por los Kitsune, el cual servía para enfrentar incluso a los más poderosos maestros de Kailindo. El Ten-Jin no Tamashii no Ryu.

Inari cambia radicalmente su estilo de lucha, confundiendo a Hebihime; aún así, la pelea continúa entre ellos.

Ohgaru decide intentar un ataque hacia Dybbuk, pero Eru se interpone y lo desvía.

- ¡Eru! ¿Por qué…?

- Soy leal a mi sire… No te entrometas, lycan… – La mirada de Eru inquieta a Ohgaru, el cual compara los recuerdos que él tiene de Eru antes de ser Abrazada y de ésta… Y realmente no se parecen mucho.

- ¡Perfecto Dewn! – Dybbuk se acerca a Eru, abrazándola – Debes eliminar a cualquier lycan que se interponga con nuestros planes, pero prefiero encargarme yo de éste… Dewn, destruye a Ririeh – Le entrega una extraña espada invocada con magia de sangre a Eru.

- Como ordene mi señor…

- ¡ERU! – Ohgaru intenta detenerla, pero ella es más rápida que él – No voy a perdonar lo que le has hecho a Eru… Es más, voy a destruirte, aún cuando eso implique también que Eru muera… – Ohgaru no puede disimular la tristeza que siente – Prefiero eso a que siga siendo tu esclava…

Dybbuk sigue en su actitud burlona de siempre.

- ¡Vaya, un fenrir llorando! ¡La novedad del año! ¿Quién dijo que los fenrir eran bestias insensibles? Si piensas eso… Prepárate para morir con ella…

Ohgaru se limita a mirarlo con furia, mientras empuña con fuerza y decisión el Colmillo de Fenris, amenazando a Dybbuk. Dybbuk invoca una enorme katana mediante magia de sangre, la misma técnica de Souji y Shuichi. Los dos se enfrentan con gran habilidad en una lucha de armas en la cual Dybbuk tiene gran ventaja aprovechando su poder regenerativo. Sin embargo, no todo está dicho aún.

Inari consigue dejar inconsciente a Hebihime. Madame Glynt la lleva a un sitio en donde quedará bajo custodia del clan Black Furies al cual pertenece, pues tienen algunos asuntos pendientes con ella. Por su parte, Inari continúa luchando contra los demás Black Spiral Dancer, cuyos theurge han invocado una gran cantidad de Perdiciones que luchan contra los espíritus del túmulo. A pesar de que éstos son bastante poderosos, las Perdiciones los superan en número, por lo cual Inari y los theurge que se encontraban luchando comienzan a utilizar sus poderes en contra de las Perdiciones. La pelea se convierte en una lucha de theurges, cada bando invocando y destruyendo espíritus según su conveniencia.

Omi y Deri, lejos del parque Elèntarï, caminan juntos por la ciudad.

- Nunca imaginé que resultarías ser un Black Spiral Dancer – Dice Omi, algo triste.

- Ni yo imaginé que eres un garou… Aunque algo había percibido en ti.

- ¿De veras?

- Si… Fue extraño, pero algo me decía que no eras cualquier chico…

- Sabes, yo también percibí algo muy especial en ti. Era como estar con Eru o con el maestro Ohgaru, muy tranquilizante la verdad, pero me pareció muy raro. Pero de todas formas, hubiese preferido que no fueses un…

- ¿Un Black Spiral Dancer? ¿O un metis?

- Ambas cosas, es decir… Perdón, no quise ofenderte… Sólo me refiero a que más me hubiese gustado que fueras un garou… Normal… Bueno, normal no es la palabra, sino que…

- Entiendo. Tus amigos no me aceptarían…

- Bueno, te aceptarían, pero costará mucho. De partida, Eru odia a los Black Spiral Dancers, pues ellos mataron a su familia…

- De hecho, fue la manada de mi padre, según supe…

- Pero tú eres diferente, y de eso seguramente ella acabará dándose cuenta. Pero también está la señorita Kiri… Ella no tolera a los metis…

- Bueno, sólo los Black Spiral Dancers los aceptan… Es natural que desconfíe…

- No. Hay otras tribus que los aceptan también, como los Children of Gaia, los Fianna y algunos clanes de Black Furies… Seguramente la señorita Eru conseguirá incluirte en uno de los que habitan por estos lados…

- Si es que logran salir de ésta… La colmena de los Desterrados busca apoderarse del túmulo Elèntarï. No son realmente poderosos, salvo los líderes, pero son muchos y saben muchos trucos, serán difíciles de derrotar…

- ¡Maldición! – Omi se lleva las manos a la cabeza – ¡Cómo pude olvidarlo!

- ¿Pasa algo Omi?

- Sí… Debo volver all

- Pero es muy peligroso… Podrían matarte…

- Si hay una cosa que respeto de mi maestro, es su valentía. Tiene unos pocos sueños y además está hyperobsesionado con su deber de proteger a la señorita Eru, pero eso le basta para tener fuerzas para luchar aún en las más difíciles batallas sin mostrar temor. Soy un Glass Walker, no un Fenrir… Y un ragabash, no un ahroun como él; pero el valor es independiente del auspicio bajo el que naciste y como garou, debes recordar que cuando llegue el Apocalipsis, todos deberemos luchar… Para entonces, debemos ser los mejores guerreros como los que Gaia pueda contar. El grupo del túmulo Elèntarï será el que lleve a los garou a la victoria sobre el Wyrm, y cada uno tiene su parte en ello… No debo temer a nada…

- Omi… – Deri mira impresionado a Omi.

- Quédate en un lugar seguro, no creo que te guste ver cómo mato a la gente de tu manada… Te aseguro que volveré.

- No Omi… Iré contigo… Pero lucharé a tu lado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Traicionarás a tu manada?

- Ellos me han hecho mucho daño, y siempre había buscado la oportunidad para huir. Incluso mis padres, ¿Ves mi brazo? Se supone que mi deformidad metis, mi brazo deforme, también sería limitante en forma crinos; pero ellos lo volvieron mediante rituales y dolorosas "cirugías" un arma muy peligrosa, tal como lo habían hecho con mi padre… Los odio… Nunca me trataron como los padres de los demás chicos tratan a sus hijos. Quiero una familia de verdad, no una que acabe arrastrándome a la destrucción…

Omi tiende su mano hacia Deri.

- En mí puedes tener un hermano – Dice Omi, sonriendo – A veces es aburrido ser hijo único…

Deri se emociona primero y posteriormente sonríe, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Gracias!...

- Será mejor que regresemos al túmulo. ¡Vamos!

- ¡Sí!

Ambos adoptan sus formas lupus y deciden partir, pero son interceptados por un misterioso joven.

- ¡Hey, lycans! ¿Pasa algo en el túmulo Elèntarï?

- ¡¿Quién eres?! – Omi gruñe ante el extraño – ¿Eres una sanguijuela al servicio de Ririeh y Dybbuk?

- No. Soy enemigo de Ririeh, y de paso, tampoco soy un vampiro. Soy un alquimista.

- ¿A… Alquimista?

- ¡Un mago! – Deri se ubica al lado de Omi, a la defensiva – No confíes en él Omi, ellos siempre están en busca de la Gnosis de los túmulos…

- Tampoco soy un mago. A pesar de que algo sé de sus artes y sí utilizo sus métodos, pues de hecho nací como uno, tengo mis propios planes y no pertenezco a ninguna de sus Tradiciones. Sin embargo… Últimamente he recibido mensajes desde la Umbra, directamente de las fuerzas de Wyld, pidiéndome que los ayude.

Omi y Deri se miran, pensativos.

- Si no me creen, puedo ir solo… O convertirlos en ranas…

Ambos cachorros se asustan ante esa amenaza.

- Bueno, te llevaremos – Dice Omi, arrogante – Pero si te atreves a hacer algo en contra del túmulo, debes saber que hay muchos garou y vástagos ahí, y que a la primera amenaza, te harán picadillo. Y si eso no te basta, la próxima vez que entre en la Umbra haré que te persigan todos los espíritus hyperociosos que rondan por ahí, ¿Está claro?.

- Como digas… Pero vamos de una vez…

Los dos cliath y el joven alquimista se dirigen hacia el túmulo.

Souji y Shuichi siguen luchando contra Ririeh. Los dos están bastante agotados mientras que Ririeh apenas si ha recibido algunos golpes.

- Acabaré con ustedes y después, cuando tenga el poder de este túmulo, con todos aquellos sobrenaturales que se interpongan en mi camino…

- Estás confiado, Ririeh – Shuichi le mira desafiante – Pero aunque nos derrotes a nosotros, los demás no te lo permitirán…

- Ah… Jajajajajajajajajaa… ¿Crees que me da miedo, pequeño niño? Mírate, estás a punto de morir para siempre, ¿Y hablas de ganar esta batalla? Debes estar delirando…

De repente, algo atraviesa la espalda de Ririeh, haciéndolo caer. Tras él, aparece Eru.

- ¡Eru! – Shuichi pretende acercarse, pero Souji le detiene.

Eru sonríe sádicamente, mirando a Shuichi. Ririeh toma de un tobillo a Eru, a lo que la joven responde pateándolo en la cara. Posteriormente entierra en el pecho de Ririeh la espada que Dybbuk le entregara, dejándolo inmovilizado. Con otra espada que ella misma invoca con magia de sangre, amputa uno a uno los miembros de Ririeh, para finalmente decapitarlo. Cuando se asegura de que Ririeh está bien muerto, recupera la espada y hace desaparecer la que ella invocó.

- Eru… ¿Estás de nuestro lado? – Shuichi se acerca a Eru, la cual lo mira con un extraño brillo en los ojos – Sabía que no dejarías que esos mal… ¡OUCH!

Eru ensarta su espada en el vientre de Shuichi, para retirarla después muy lentamente. Souji se acerca a Shuichi, quién cae debilitado, mirando con ojos llorosos a Eru.

- ¿Por… Por qué… Eru? – Souji la mira incrédulo, mientras ella lame la sangre que queda en la espada – ¿No nos recuerdas?

- Sólo soy leal a Dybbuk… Todos los que se opongan a nosotros deben morir…

- Pero… – Shuichi habla débilmente, no tanto por el dolor, más bien por el trauma de ver a Eru en esas condiciones – Nosotros… ¿Realmente no nos recuerdas?

- Quizás… Pero ahora sólo vivo para la destrucción de Gaia…

Souji y Shuichi se miran sorprendidos. Esta no puede ser la Eru que ellos conocían.

- Entonces… – Souji se incorpora e invoca su katana de plata, sin levantar el rostro – Sólo la muerte podrá purificar tu alma…

- Luchemos… – Eru Dirige su arma contra Souji.

- ¡Sou…! – Shuichi alcanza a ver que Souji deja escapar algunas lágrimas, mientras se interpone entre él y Eru.

- No te preocupes Shuichi… Estaré bien…

Shuichi cae debilitado, pero consciente y Souji se dispone a luchar contra Eru. Ambos se enfrentan mientras Inari va por él, llevándolo dentro del túmulo, en donde Glynt ayudaba a los heridos.

- Madame Glynt – Inari entra ayudando a Shuichi – Necesitamos ayuda…

- ¡Joven Shuichi! – Glynt se acerca a Shuichi, indicándole que se siente – Esto es una herida seria…

- Y eso que la reduje un poco utilizando reservas de sangre… ¡Ouch! Duele mucho…

- ¿Quién le produjo esto?

- Eru… También… Aprendió a invocar armas con… Magia de sangre… ¡Aish!

- ¿Ella lo hizo? ¿Pero cómo?

- Está siendo controlada por Dybbuk. Creo que si no lo matan a él, ella seguirá controlada para siempre…

- ¡Maldito cadáver!... No joven Shuichi, no lo digo por ti… Pero da rabia; ella era muy importante para todos nosotros.

- ¿Cree que haya posibilidad de salvarla? Sé que es algo irreversible, pero…

- Sólo la intervención directa de un Celeste… Más no sé.

- Ough, es algo difícil. Pero quizás… – Shuichi mira hacia el centro del túmulo, en donde él mismo había tallado una bella escultura en la madera.

Omi y Deri luchaban codo a codo en contra de los Black Spiral Dancers, que veían sorprendidos cómo Deri estaba en contra de ellos. De pronto, Deri ve que Lila está siendo duramente atacada por Garthor, y le advierte de ello a Omi.

- Gracias Deri… Iré a ayudar a mam

- ¡Espera! Voy contigo…

Ambos cliath se interponen justo antes de que Garthor le diera un golpe probablemente letal a Lila, impidiendo que ella lo reciba. Ambos garou se ponen en guardia, dispuestos a enfrentar a Garthor.

- Omi… Y Deri… Qué pretenden cachorros, ¡Retírense de inmediato!

- Claro que no… Defenderemos a mi madre – Dice Omi, muy decidido.

- Como tu padre, ¡Te ordeno que te retires!

- ¡No lo haré!... Además, has lastimado a mi mamá… ¡Y eso nunca te lo perdonaré!... Tú ya no eres mi padre…

Esta insurrección enfurece a Garthor, el cual arremete en contra de los jóvenes garou. Sin embargo, las fuerzas de ambos logran disminuir el poder de Garthor. Aún así, Garthor tiene la suficiente energía para intentar un fuerte ataque sobre los dos cliath, pero Lila, ya más recuperada, contraataca y después de una breve lucha, destruye a Garthor ante la sorprendida mirada de Omi y Deri.

- ¿Están bien niños? – Lila tiende una mano a los dos cliath, que estaban sentados en el suelo, agotados.

- Sí mamá – Omi se pone de pie, recordando después a Deri – ¡Ah! Mamá, estee… Deri es… Pero ahora está de nues…!

- Shhh, tranquilos – Lila abraza a los dos cachorros tiernamente – Lo sé todo. Por ahora, estoy feliz de que ambos estén bien…

- Mamá… ¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de un tipo como mi padre?

- Porque cuando lo conocí, era un tipo encantador… Lamentablemente siempre prefirió el poder que le otorgaban las fuerzas del Wyrm, y acabaron dominándolo. ¿Pero sabes? Tu verdadero padre era un humano… Que lamentablemente murió a manos de Garthor. Él sí era encantador… Huuu…

- Madre… – Omi se abraza más de Lila, al igual que Deri.

Quedan pocos Black Spiral Dancers y vástagos rebeldes en pie, al igual que de parte de los aliados de Ohgaru y Shuichi, de los cuales muchos han sido heridos y algunos incluso asesinados.

Dybbuk y Ohgaru tienen una extraña sensación, y después que Ohgaru lograra herir de gravedad a Dybbuk, ambos se miran desafiantes; la lucha comienza en serio. Por su parte, Souji tiene dificultades para enfrentar a Eru, la cual al tener los poderes de garou (aunque más parecidos a dones de Black Spiral Dancers que a los que tenía antes) y las disciplinas de vampiro, es una contrincante verdaderamente difícil a pesar de haber sido convertida en abominación hace muy poco. Aún así, Souji confía en sí mismo y no se rinde… Sabe que es la única alternativa…

**_"Senketsu ni somaro mirai no toki _**

**_ Hageshiku modaeru honnou"_**

- ¿Qué? ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? – Pregunta Eru, irónica.

- No… – Responde Souji, muy cansado – Es sólo… Que no me resigno a perderte…

- Lo siento… Pero ya no soy Eru Blacklazuli… Soy Dewn Kharat, discípula de Dybbuk…

**_"Beast of blood"_**

Ohgaru y Dybbuk se atacan con una rapidez y habilidad bastante inusuales para ambos, mientras a su alrededor los demás no pueden continuar, convirtiendo el túmulo en un extraño campo de batalla, batalla ganada por las fuerzas del bien, pero que ha dejado un terrible saldo. Sin embargo, ninguno parece darse cuenta; dañar al otro es más importante que los demás.

**_"Place of silence, moving shadows _**

**_ Crimson eyes are strangely gleaming in the darkness _**

**_ Madness starting to awake _**

**_ Playful desire starving of blood _**

**_ Get down limitless night"_**

Eru hiere a Souji en una pierna, sin embargo éste utiliza parte de sus reservas de sangre para regenerar el daño causado. Eru no se inmuta y aprovecha para mostrarle a Souji que ella no necesita utilizar sus reservas de sangre… Pues ha adquirido la misma habilidad regenerativa de Dybbuk. Los ojos de Eru brillan con un intenso color rojo, atemorizante y maníaco.

**_"Beast of blood"_**

- ¡Maldito bastardo! – Ohgaru retrocede al recibir una grave herida en el brazo derecho. Sin embargo, eso no le impide seguir luchando, a pesar de sangrar profusamente.

- Uhhh… Sabes, si no quisiera que sufrieras más para morir, me bebería tu poderosa sangre en este mismo momento…

- ¡NO TIENES PARA QUÉ BURLARTE! – Ohgaru se enfurece y olvidando casi por completo sus heridas vuelve a atacar a Dybbuk.

**_"Along with the scream from the death throes _**

**_ Sharp claws are shining brighter _**

**_ Dually obscene breaths continues _**

**_ And rips apart the silence of night _**

**_ Crossing the uplifty life _**

**_ Get down limitless night"_**

Eru adopta su forma crinos, la cual es aún mas terrorífica que la que ella poseía cuando era una garou normal. Eso sí, aún conserva sus temibles garras de plata y su habilidad, a pesar de ser un poco más lenta por su tamaño, aún así su velocidad es casi tan buena como hace algún momento. Souji se ve enfrentado a más dificultades, y aunque a ratos sus disciplinas le dan algo de ventaja al saberlas utilizar con más experiencia, sus reservas de sangre se debilitan peligrosamente.

**_"Beast of blood"_**

Eru decide desaparecer su arma y atacar sólo en forma crinos, en la cual le provoca a Souji una seria herida de un solo mordisco. Souji intenta ahuyentar a Eru atacando fuertemente con su katana, pero aunque logra herirla sin que pueda regenerarse ello no la detiene.

**_"Kokyuu ni karamaru chi no kaori ga koukotsu no yoru ni tadayou _**

**_Senketsu ni somaru mirai no toki _**

**_Hageshiku modaeru honnou _**

**_Kokyuu ni karamaru chi no kaori ga koukotsu no yoru ni tadayou"_**

Ohgaru comienza a ganar ventaja cuando Dybbuk se queda con lo mínimo en sus reservas de sangre. Y atacando con todas sus fuerzas, en su estado especial de frenesí controlado, hiere a Dybbuk cada vez más fuertemente hasta que es incapaz de regenerar el daño, lo cual lo debilita aún más todavía.

**_"Beast of blood"_**

Ohgaru consigue lanzar a Dybbuk al suelo, y se dispone a decapitarle.

- Lycan… de… no… me… mates – La voz del antes arrogante y orgulloso Dybbuk se hace suplicante y débil, ante lo cual Ohgaru se enfurece aún más.

- ¡Levántate cobarde, aún no termino contigo! – Ohgaru toma del cuello a Dybbuk, contemplando el rostro de temor de éste y mirándolo de una forma despectiva – Peleas como un gusano ¡Ahora muere como hombre!

Ohgaru lanza nuevamente a Dybbuk al suelo, pateándolo y dándole zarpazos lo bastante profundos como para que la piel del vástago se quede pegada a las garras de Ohgaru, para disgusto de éste.

- ¡DEEEWWWNNN! – El suplicante grito de Dybbuk es escuchado por Eru, la cual después de herir a Souji nuevamente se dirige rápidamente a ayudarlo.

**_"No fear, no sadness _**

**_ Lofty life is tasting loneliness and eternity _**

**_ And near by the target with no more life _**

**_ Red drops on my greedy lips _**

**_ Falls down on the freezing ground _**

**_ Get down limitless night"_**

Ohgaru finalmente mata a Dybbuk, lleno de rabia, al mismo tiempo que Eru se lanza a por su cuello, atraída por el intenso olor de la sangre del garou. Ohgaru intenta sacársela de encima, pues le ha saltado a la espalda y se le ha pegado como un parásito, al mismo tiempo tratando de impedir la mordida. Cuando logra lanzarla al suelo, se da cuenta de que es Eru, sorprendiéndose del horrible cambio que la joven garou ha sufrido.

**_"Beast of blood"_**

- ¡Eru! Por favor, perdóneme, yo…

- Maldito lycan… ¡Mataste a mi amo! ¡TENDRÁS QUE PAGAR POR ELLO!

- Trate de recordarme... Eru...

- Ya no soy quién dices... Ya no soy Eru Blacklazuli... Soy Dewn Kharat, heredera de la dinastía cainita Kharat...

**_"Spill blood on me... ?till it fills my body"_**

Ohgaru no alcanza a adoptar una posición defensiva cuando Eru se dispone a atacarle… Pero algo la detiene.

- Q... Quién...?

- Disculpa por lo que he tenido que hacer Tsukioka... Pero ella ya no es quién conocíamos...

- Has hecho algo de lo cual yo no hubiese sido capaz... Gracias...

Una brillante hoja de plata sobresale del pecho de Eru, la cual recupera su forma humana y se da cuenta de lo sucedido. Souji retira su katana y Ohgaru se apresura a evitar que Eru caiga al suelo, acogiendo su cuerpo en sus brazos.

**_"Kokyuu ni karamaru chi no kaori ga koukotsu no yoru ni tadayou _**

**_ Senketsu ni somaru mirai no toki _**

**_ Hageshiku modaeru honnou_**

**_ Tsumetai kardada ni hotobashiru yokubou o akai chi de uruosu _**

**_ Kairako no sakebi hibiku yoruni _**

**_ Surudoku myaku utsu honnou"_**

- Eru… usted… ¿Es usted la Eru que conocía?

- Ohgaru… Perdóname, yo… no… quería…

Los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Eru se cierran y mientras se acurruca entre los brazos de Ohgaru, su cuerpo queda inerte…

**_"Kokyuu ni karamaru chi no kaori ga koukotsu no yoru ni tadayou _**

**_ Senketsu ni somaru mirai no toki _**

**_ Hageshiku modaeru honnou"_**

- ¿Eru?... ¡PRINCESA CATHERINA!... no, maldito sea Dybbuk… Catherina… Mi amada Catherina…

**_"Beast of blood"_**

Ohgaru abraza el frío cuerpo de Eru, mientras a su alrededor comienza a nevar.

**_ To be continued…_**

**_Ending Thousand Nights (TWO MIX)_**

****

_Yaketsuku hizashi ni senaka osorete _

_Kin'iro no kaze ga mau michi wo ayumu _

_Saigo no mayoi wo suna ni umereba _

_"Aitakute..." Sore dake wo tsutaetakute _

_Shinkirou yureru kanata mezasu... _

_FALLIN' LOVE _

_Koi no binetsu kokoro furuwasete _

_THOUSAND NIGHTS _

_Hito-ya no yume michibikare _

_FALLIN' LOVE _

_Koi no fukai nemuri yobisamasu _

_THOUSAND NIGHTS _

_Saigo no yume oikakete_

****

**_Notas de autor: _**_ Hi!_

_Es este el fin? No, es sólo el comienzo._

_Bueno, los enemigos han sido destruidos, pero aún quedan cosas por resolver. ¿Fue Eru convertida por completo en una abominación? ¿Qué pretende ese extraño joven alquimista? ¿Aceptará la manada a Deri? Aún quedan demasiadas interrogantes y no voy a develarlas ahora. Antes q me olvide, el tema incluído en este capítulo es "Beast Of Blood" de Malice Mizer._

_X cierto, creo q debo disculparme. En el capítulo pasado, x apurarme x editarlo y no fijarme bien, habían algunos términos que debí aclarar. Así es q los aclaro en este capítulo. Y como en éste tb hubo, pues el glosario va x partida doble _

**_Tótem:_**_ uh, un tótem es... Digamos q un espíritu q ayuda a la manada, a cambio d lealtad y algunas prohibiciones específicas (x ej. el tótem de Fenris pide q sus protegidos nunca huyan d una batalla ni muestren cobardía). Eso, a grandes rasgos._

**_Avatar:_**_ es como la representación d un espíritu superior, como un "doble" o algo x el estilo._

**_ Doppleganger:_**_ este es un don de los Glass Walkers, pero q cn algo d suerte otros garou (y Black Spiral Dancers) han conseguido copiar; consiste en q el garou q utiliza el don copia la apariencia y tono de voz de otro garou o individuo... O sea, es como ponerse un disfraz perfecto, y tener que actuar que se es el otro U._

**_Colmena:_**_ manada, pero d Black Spiral Dancers XD_

_Y los d este capítulo _

**_ Cainitas:_**_ vampiros, vástagos, draugar, cadáveres, sanguijuelas, como quieran llamarles._

**_ Stargazers:_**_ tribu d garou q provienen dl Tíbet (bueno, x esos lares U) y q, además d ser pocos, se acaban d separar d la Nación Garou. Conocen artes d lucha y espirituales q nadie conoce, pero no las comparten cn nadie (como los Uktena, otra tribu garou, pero al menos estos siguen en la Nación Garou --U)_

**_Sire:_**_ señor, master, amo... palabra d respeto d un neonato (cadáver recién creado) hacia su "creador"._

**_ Perdiciones:_**_ espíritus, pero q están a las órdenes dl Wyrm ´_

**_ Tradiciones:_**_ son distintos clanes d magos, cada uno cn sus costumbres y planes diferentes XD._

**_Celeste:_**_ Son los espíritus "hyper", lo más d lo más, algo así como los dioses d los garou; x ej Selene, q es la encarnación d la Luna (no, no se trata d Eru, pero... X algo tiene ese segundo nombre ). _

**_ Disciplina:_**_ son como los dones d los garou, pero en vampiros. A diferencia d los dones, no son enseñados x espíritus, sino q x otros cainitas o se adquieren d manera innata; se invocan usando reservas de sangre._

_Bue… Eso sería todo…_

_Byenyu!_


End file.
